Rotating shafts can be used in many applications. Shafts can be attached to engines, pumps, wheels, turbines, and in many other applications. Rotating shafts can become unstable during operation. Factors that may add to rotation shaft stability include the length of the shaft, the orientation of the shaft, the diameter of the shaft, the speed at which the shaft is rotated, and the like. Shaft stability can be increased by providing support for the rotating shaft. However, conventional solutions tend to wear rapidly, wear unevenly, and be difficult to repair.